Story 1 Chapter 1 : The day they met and The Song
by ImaginaryDreamer25
Summary: story 1 chapter 1


_**Story 1 Chapter 1: The day they met and The Song**_

It's 10:00 o'clock (AM)

This all started in California, One day Andrew and Drake walked in a music store.

"Why are we here in Music Mania?" Drake asked Andrew as they walked in.

"Because, I want to add some instruments for our music video" Andrew answered him while looking around.

"Okay, let's just hurry" Drake said.

As they looked around Andrew saw a really cool guitar and started playing it like a professional guitarist. Then the store owner heard the noise.

"Excuse me for a moment" She said to the customer.

Then she started looking for the person who making the noise.

"Excuse me but didn't you see the sign?" She said to Andrew.

"What sign?" Andrew replied.

"That one…" pointing at the sign next to Andrew.

The sign "Do not touch or play the instruments"

"Don't worry I won't break it and besides I'm a really good guitarist" Andrew told her.

"I know, I heard you play, Now please can you put it back in its display unless you're going to buy it, are you?" She ask Andrew.

"How much is this guitar?" Andrew ask.

"$500" She replied.

"Wow… That's expensive" Andrew said.

"Now you're not going to buy it put it back in its display" She told Andrew.

Andrew put the guitar back and looks for Drake.

"Hey Drake where are you?" Andrew shouting.

"I'm over here checking out some cool drums" Drake shouted back.

"Let's go home so we can work on the video" Andrew said to Drake.

"Okay, Lets go" Drake replied.

Andrew and Drake leave the store and Dina walks in.

"Hey Ashley" Dina said.

"Oh hey Dina, What are you doing here?" Ashley asked Dina.

"I come here to hang out with you because I was bored at home" Dina answered.

"Sorry Dina but I can't hang out today I'm busy working" Ashley said.

"It's okay, I'll just stay here so do you need any help?" Dina asked.

"It's okay I handle it" Ashley replied.

"Okay, I'll just be over there reading some magazines if you need any help" Dina said to Ashley.

"Thanks" Ashley replied.

Dina walks to the couch and started reading magazines, While Ashley works.

8:00 o'clock (PM)

"It's 8 o'clock time to close the store, so Dina what do you want to do now?" Ashley asked Dina.

"Let's go to your house" Dina answered.

"Okay, let's go" Ashley agreed.

At Ashley's House

They both went to Ashley's room.

"So did anything happen to today?" Dina asked.

"Well nothing really" Ashley replied.

"Seriously nothing?" Dina asked with not believing tone in her voice.

"Well there is this one guy in the store that broke one of the rules" Ashley answered.

"Really? What did he do?" Dina asks.

"He took the guitar in its display and started playing it" Ashley said.

"Oh… Is he cute?" Dina asks with an excited tone.

"A little bit" Ashley replied.

Dina started to giggle and they talked about him all night until Dina went home.

-The Next Morning-

Ashley and Dina are at the store talking, While Andrew and Drake are walking in.

"Drake lets go and check those drums over there" Andrew said to Drake.

They walked towards the drum set passing by the two girls. Ashley saw them and tells Dina.

"Dina,Dina" Ashley said squealing.

"What?" Dina asks.

"Look It's him they guy I told you yesterday" Ashley said excitedly.

"Where? Him?" Dina asks while looking around.

"Yes" Ashley answered with a soft voice. She was staring him for a while now until Dina snaps her back to reality.

"Ashley" Dina snapping her finger in front of Ashley's face.

"What,What" Ashley shocked. "What just happened" Ashley asks Dina.

"You kind of went to dreamland while staring at that guy" Dina replied.

"Whaaat… I wasn't staring at him" Ashley denied.

"Really? You were like this for 5 minutes." Dina impersonates Ashley.

Ashley smirks. "Whatever Dina". Dina just laughs a little.

"Don't you have something to do?" Dina asks.

"Oh yeah, watch the store for me?" Ashley asks sweetly.

"Sure" Dina answered.

"Yay! You're the best" She hugs Dina and went up to the second floor.

"Hey, Andrew why did we come back here anyway?" Drake asks Andrew.

"To check some cool instruments or inspiration for the video and to…" Andrew pauses because he heard something.

"Do you hear that?" Andrew asks Drake.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything" Drake answered.

"I'll be right back" He told Drake while walking to the direction of the noise.

Andrew went upstairs to where the noise is coming from and the noise is getting stronger and stronger as he reach a door. He slowly opens it and saw Ashley singing so silently watch her amaze by her voice. As soon as Ashley was done singing Andrew opens the door and claps.

"Ahhh" Ashley was schocked. "What are you doing here? How long were you standing there?" Ashley asks with a mad tone.

"Sorry, I overheard you singing and I kind of listen. By the way that song was not so bad but you really want it to sound good you need to speed it up" Andrew said. He sings the song but with a faster tone. "See."

"Not bad, you mad my song sound better" Ashley said.

"The song is already great I just speed it up" Andrew told her.

"Thank you" Ashley said to him smiling and a bit blushing.

"You're Welcome" Andrew smiled at her. "By the way I'm Andrew singer, guitarist, drummer, dancer and a dreamer."

"I'm Ashley singer, songwriter and pianist" Ashley said. "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" Andrew said. They both shake hands.

Ashley was staring at Andrew she got lose in his pretty face and brown eyes.

"Umm..." Andrew murmured.

"What?"Ashley asks. Still lose.

Andrew looks down at their hands still holding and Ashley looks down.

"Oh sorry" Ashley embarrass.

"It's okay" Andrew just smiles. "Ashley can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ashley asks.

"Can I use your song for my music video?" Andrew asks politely.

"What music video?" Ashley asks sounded confuse.

"You see me and my best friend Drake are making a music video of me singing and dancing topost online" Andrew explained.

"Why?" Ashley still confuse.

"Because I want to be a famous singer, I'm trying to get discovered by posting videos of me online" Andrew tells her.

"Oh… That's a big dream a smart way of making it come true." Ashley said.

"Thanks" Andrew answered smiling. "So can I use it?"

"Use what?" Ashley got lose again.

"Your song?" Andrew said.

"Oh… Yeah sure you can use my song" Ashley said happily.

"Really? Thank you" Andrew was so happy he hugs Ashley.

Ashley was so shock she blushed and hugs back.

"Well I better go now so me and drake can start shooting the music video, see yah Ashley and thanks again." Andrew said while walking out.

"Bye Andrew, Good luck on your video" Ashley said.

"Thanks, Bye" Andrew replied.

Andrew went downstairs and Ashley followed running towards Dina.

"Drake where are you?" Andrew shouting.

"Over here, what's up dude?" Drake answered happily.

"Let's go to my house and work on the video. I already have a song" Andrew sounded excited.

"Where did you get the song?" Drake sounded confuse.

"I'll tell you later now come on" Andrew sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Okay let's go" Drake said. They both run out and went to Andrew's house.

"Dina, hey Dina" Ashley running towards her.

"What?" Dina said.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you" Ashley sounds excited.

"What? What is it?" Dina said with excitement.

"I've met him" Ashley soft voice with squealing.

"Met who?" Dina confuse.

"The guy I told you about" Ashley smiling.

"No way, How?" Dina with excitement.

"He overheard me singing my song and ask if he can borrow it for his music video" Ashley can't stop smiling.

"Music Video?" Dina confuse.

"He and his best friend are making a music video to post online so he can be discovered and be famous" Ashley told Dina.

"How did you know that?" Dina asks.

"He told me" Ashley smiling and giggles.

"Did you know his name?" Dina asks.

"His name is Andrew" Ashley replied.

"You like him" Dina said directly.

"What no, okay maybe a little bit" Ashley shouted and smiles.

-Meanwhile at Andrew's house-

"So tell me where did you get the song?" Drake asks Andrew.

"Ashley led it to me" Andrew said.

"Who's Ashley?" Drake sounded confuse.

"The owner of Music Mania" Andrew replied.

"How did you meet her?" Drake said.

"Remember I told you I heard something, It was her singing in her practice room upstairs the second floor of the music store. I really like the song she was singing and I ask her If I can use it for the video and she said yes" Andrew explained.

"Oh, that why. Now change your clothes so we can start shooting" Drake asks Andrew.

"Okay". He change his clothes. "How do I look awesome right?" He ask Drake.

"Definitely" Drake replied.

They started filming the music video, it took them hours to finish.

"Okay and CUT!" Drake shouted. "Done"

"Phew! Finally" Andrew said with exhausted tone in his voice.

"Now better get home to start editing this so we can post it." Drake said.

"Don't post it yet, I want to show Ashley the video first" Andrew told Drake.

"Why?" Drake asks.

"It's her song and I want to it to her first before we post it" Andrew answered.

"Oh okay. Then, well I better get home. See yah dude" Drake said while leaving.

"Bye man." Andrew said.

Drake went home and Andrew was so tired he fell asleep.

_**Next…**_

_**Story 1 Chapter 2: Music Video and Feelings **_


End file.
